


new message

by peachtipple



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Squip, But it's a boyf riends fic so you can assume what's gonna happen lmao, Fluff, I can be creative see, Jeremy and Micheal aren't best friends in the beginning, Light Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Sexting, Slow Burn, The SQUIP is the name of a sexting app actually, big nerds, boyf riends - Freeform, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Now here's the thing about Jeremy Heere.He had a nice group of friends who were major theatre nerds, especially his best friend Christine. He himself also partook in the guilty pleasures of spending countless hours looking at (not so legal) recordings of productions he was into or lounging on his bed belting out the lyrics to Wicked or Newsies as he looked up at his dull grey ceiling. The group bonded over this shared passion and were pretty tight-knit. So one could say that he wasn't doing so bad when it came to his social life. However, he had one problem. And that problem wasn't just that he was a chronic masturbator. No, his issue was that although he relieved himself on a daily, it was mundane and well, meaningless. He didn't want himself to get off for the sake of it or because it had just become a habit ingrained in his daily routine. He craved for the attention of someone else. He wanted his 'self-care' sessions to have some type of significance, whatever that was. Bottomline is- Jeremy Heere felt lonely.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, come on..."  
The light from the jammed laptop shone on the frustrated teen's face as he furiously tapped on its keypad. But try as he might to get the device running again, Jeremy Heere yet again could not get his porno to load. With a loud sigh, he slammed his laptop shut, maybe with a little more force than he intended. He winced as he heard the loud snap of it as it was closed before dumping it on the bed beside him- handling it a bit gentler this time around. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and got up to, reluctantly, get dressed and ready for the day ahead.

* * *

 

Now here's the thing about Jeremy Heere.

He had a nice group of friends who were major theatre nerds, especially his best friend Christine. He himself also partook in the guilty pleasures of spending countless hours looking at (not so legal) recordings of productions he was into or lounging on his bed belting out the lyrics to _Wicked_ or _Newsies_ as he looked up at his dull grey ceiling. The group bonded over this shared passion and were pretty tight-knit. So one could say that he wasn't doing so bad when it came to his social life. However, he had one problem. And that problem wasn't just that he was a chronic masturbator. No, his issue was that although he relieved himself on a daily, it was mundane and well, meaningless. He didn't want himself to get off for the sake of it or because it had just become a habit ingrained in his daily routine. He craved for the attention of someone else. He wanted his 'self-care' sessions to have some type of significance, whatever that was. Bottomline is- Jeremy Heere felt lonely. So that's why later that night, when he was browsing on the web on his phone (his laptop was still dead from that morning and he wasn't bothered to fix it just yet), he got intrigued by one particular pop-up at the top of his small screen.

It wasn't that he had never pondered about using a dating or hook up app before but he wasn't sure if he would be comfortable showing his face let alone exposing his identity. However, he didn't find himself hesitating in the slightest as his thumb hovered over the small ad and gave it a quick tap which opened up a link to download the application. A few minutes later, Jeremy was lying down on his stomach with his elbows propping him up on his bed, one hand flipping through the different features of the app and the other reaching into a bag of potato chips, bringing each salty crispy morsel to his mouth, savouring them as he filled up parts of the description of his profile. Filling every detail in was optional; only his age was mandatory. He left the name field empty, opting to be referred to by his username- apocalypseOfTheDAMN (he thought himself funny when coming up with that one). He selected looking for men as his preference and after a few moments of deliberating, he listed his body type under twink.

Although Jeremy considered himself (a closeted) bisexual, his inclinations tended to lean more towards men especially if it involved anything sexual. He filled in some other generic fields such as age and height. He could have left it at that but then reconsidered adding some type of picture. But what type of photo could he attach to his profile that didn't reveal who he was? He thought it over for a bit and after a few google searches later for ideas, he ended up lying on his back with his shirt rolled up, his pants slightly pulled down to expose his underwear and attempting to take a photo of his bare torso at a very awkward angle.

This was also the moment that Jeremy's dad decided to burst into his son's room. However, thanks to his quick reflexes gained through years of his dad invading his private space uninvited, Jeremy quickly grabbed his sheets and threw them over him to cover himself up. As always, his father was oblivious that he most likely had barged in at an awkward moment and also, wasn't wearing pants.

"Everything alright son? I'm ordering us pizza for dinner," the older man beamed.

"Um, yeah that's great dad, thanks."

To Jeremy's dismay, his dad spent a bit longer in his room, making small talk about how school went and if he had done his homework, typical parent and child stuff.

When he finally left, Jeremy breathed out in relief. He pulled his shirt down but stayed beneath the covers, curling up in a more comfortable position on his side as he flipped through the photos he had just taken. He picked the last one he took, his skin looked paler than usual in it but the lighting he took it in had cast some nice shadows on the lower part of his torso, accentuating his slightly lean build and protruding hip bones. A light blush crept onto his cheeks as he looked at it and before he could change his mind, he put it up on his profile and put his phone down. All he had to do now is wait for verification and eventually people to contact him.

He rolled over on his back and contemplated what he had just done. He actually set up a profile to potentially get laid. Well not laid but that could be considered an end goal if that was a thing. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing either but he was surprised that he had actually caved in and set himself up for it.

Having nothing to do but wait for his father to call him down for dinner, Jeremy got up and took his laptop from the edge of his bed where he had left it that morning and spent the next hour trying to fix it. As soon as he booted it successfully, his dad called him down from downstairs for 'dinner'.

* * *

 

"No dude but seriously you have to check this out!"

Rich shoved his phone in front of Jake's face and tapped the play button on the cracked screen. It was a clip of someone skateboarding- and doing a very horrible job at it proven by how they slammed face first against a tree. The video cut as soon as the guy turned around with a bloody nose and collapsed on the ground. This slightly morbid sight had the five-foot-five-inch male laughing in hysterics. Jake just smiled at his friend, used to his dark humor.

The pair were sitting on the stairs leading up to the school entrance and while Jake was all bundled up in his varsity jacket and scarf to keep himself warm through the creeping cold winds of the Fall, Rich was still sporting a tank top with one of the usual weird prints he liked on it and above the knee trousers. They were waiting for their lift home to come pick them up. Before the shorter male could find any more 'funny fail videos', Micheal's PT Cruiser rolled up to them. The two got in the back of the somewhat beaten up car that was currently blasting out Joy Division, the sound slightly off as it mixed with the static of the old speakers.

As soon as they got inside, Micheal turned around and handed them a take-out bag, its bottom slightly dripping from the oil of its contents seeping through as well as two cups filled to the brim with slightly melted slushie. Rich's face lit up at the sight of food and quickly reached in to grab a handful of sweet chili covered fries that were spilled all over the bag and shoved them in his mouth.

"So how was school kids?" Micheal joked as he started to drive the vehicle.

On Fridays, Micheal finished earlier than his two other friends so, in addition to taking them home, he took a trip to 7/11 beforehand to pick up food and drinks for them. His own drink lay discarded, empty, on the floor beneath the front passenger seat and the remanents of his burger stashed in the lidless front compartment in a greasy paper bag.

"School was great dad," piped up Rich, playing along between mouthfuls of fries, "Well at least for me. Dustin tripped during Phys Ed and scrapped his knees bloody. He keeps saying that I pushed him but we all know that it's because he doesn't know how to tie his laces properly and refuses to admit it." Micheal rolled his eyes but like Jake, he was used to their mutual friend's antics.

The trio stayed silent for a while as Rich loudly munched down his food and slurped his drink. Jake was quietly sipping down his own Big Gulp while flipping through his phone. As soon as the loud male was finished from his afternoon snack, he resumed his chatter once more.

Their conversation revolved mostly around Rich's shenanigans, much to no one's surprise. First to get dropped off was Jake. Then a few turns later, Micheal came to his final stop before heading home.

"Hey Mikey M, are you going to Chloe's party tomorrow?" said Rich as he opened the door to head out. Micheal raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Since when has Chloe been organizing parties?"

"Since her parents went out of town this morning. They won't be back until like, next week dude!"

"Sounds ... great?"

Micheal's tone was unenthusiastic as a sheepish smile made its way on his face. Rich groaned. He knew what that look meant and it always popped up when he and Jake asked him to hang out with other people outside of school.

"Eh, sorry Richie. You know parties aren't really my thing, I'd rather be home and like, chill."

Rich overdramatically pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and spoke in an exaggeratedly serious manner.  
"You should really spend less time cooped up with your video games and those weird porn apps you have on your phone. It's not healthy."

"You're one to talk."

With a shrug, Rich dropped the act and spoke once more in his usual carefree demeanor.  
"Yeah true. Oh well, have fun then!"

And with that, he fully got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Micheal groaned but refrained from calling out behind him to stop trying to break his car door when closing it. He knew it was useless, Rich never listened anyway. And with that, he revved the engine and drove straight home.

* * *

 

It was Rich that introduced him to SQUIP so him shaming him for using it (although he was pretty sure that his friend only teased him about it playfully, but still) didn't make much sense to Micheal. SQUIP is essentially what one could refer to as an 'anonymous sexting app'. It was as direct as such a type of app could get; you fill in your profile and then either wait for people to try and contact you or you do. Once both parties are on board, a chat is created between them and the users can freely chat and do whatever they want. When the chats are closed, all text and/or images get erased. So, therefore, if the pair started up a chat again, it would be a fresh, blank slate.

Micheal didn't frequent the application that much but when he did, he wasted quite a bit of time making use of it. And that was exactly what he was doing that Saturday evening as his friends were out enjoying themselves through drinking and dancing at Chloe's place. Crowds and loud noises mixed with drunk people wasn't a situation Micheal enjoyed finding himself in, however, a small part of him slightly envied his friends who could just go out and have fun without getting anxious or awkward.

Using SQUIP started off as a joke Rich made when he was over in his basement. As both boys were stoned out of their minds, their discussion had fallen on the topic of porn. Micheal remembered complaining to Rich how 'the web just simply doesn't cater to my satisfaction and needs any more'. And the conversation sort of escalated from there. That's what he remembered anyway through his hazy memories.

The first time he had used SQUIP was the night after his high with Rich. He had been slightly nervous at first but with the reassurance of it all being completely anonymous and also the confidence instilled in him with a bit of drink sneaked from his mothers' secret stash, he quickly overcame the uneasy feeling and within the hour he was simultaneously getting off with a random guy over the app. It had felt great, both physically and emotionally. He hadn't just been jerking it to a random triple x video, no. He had been masturbating with someone that wanted to do it along with him specifically.

For the following weeks after that, Micheal and user eriktion sexted one another almost every other day. It only came to a grinding halt however when the other male kept insisting on meeting the student face to face. Micheal wasn't really comfortable with that so he blocked him and after that, he only had one-time chats with other men.

Browsing through the suggestions displayed to him, Micheal found most of them mundane.  
Too old.  
Too hairy.  
"Fuck no."  
Micheal furrowed his brows both in concern and disgust when he saw what kinks one particular was in. A few minutes later he was hanging upside down on his back from the edge of his back, his phone on the carpeted floor beside his head as he sighed in exasperation.

He was ready to admit defeat for the night when his phone gently vibrated. His hand reached for the device as he sat back up properly on the bed and unlocking it. His eyes hovered on the recently updated new user list. Skimming through the names, his eyes landed on one in particular, a spark of curiosity igniting in them as he tapped on it and sent the user a message.

"Didn't know anyone would still be into that game," he muttered to himself, a new sense of hope arising in him. Maybe he wasn't going to have another mundane night of playing video games alone and falling asleep during level 9 after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/2/2018: Hi y'all! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter so far. I haven't really written proper fan-fiction or short stories in years so I'm super stoked to finally be sitting down and writing anything at all. I haven't really set up an update schedule for this yet but I'm aiming to at least post new chapters on a weekly basis. Anyways, don't forget to comment and/or kudos if you like this work, it'll really mean a lot to me. Till next chapter! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few more seconds to go and the round would be over.

  
Jeremy tilted the crosshairs to the right, lining them up to hit the oncoming onslaught of TIE fighters. With a few taps on his keyboard, he eliminated every single one of them and the round was over. He could have paused there however, he felt like trying to pass at least one more level before switching to another game. And so he did.

Jeremy got so enthralled and absorbed into the game that when he heard his phone ring and buzz, he got so startled that he violently jerked his mouse off his knee, sending his X-Wing fighter off screen for a few seconds before hurling into an oncoming TIE fighter. The teen groaned as the red, flashing 'Game Over' screen popped up as he reached for his phone which had almost vibrated just off the edge of his bedside table. It was a notification from ...

"SQUIP?"

Jeremy blinked at the lit screen in confusion for a few seconds.

  
Oh right, it was the app thing he signed up for the night prior. He had almost forgotten about it. As he unlocked his phone and brought the app up, he realized that not only had his account been verified but that he already had six chat requests. Jeremy sat back down properly on his bed, cross-legged as he closed his laptop which was still mocking him with the bright 'Game Over' screen. His finger went over to the first message and after a few seconds of it hovering over the phone screen, he pressed the accept button.

Instantly, his face flared up a bright shade of red- someone had sent him a close-up picture of their stiff and proud erection along with some text in a language he couldn't comprehend. As quick as he opened the message, Jeremy closed it. He wasn't sure why he was surprised at getting an image of such nature, it was a sexting app after all. Him expecting some type of pleasantries when people messaged him might have been too much. He went over to the next message which was a simple 'hello'. Unsure of what to reply back, Jeremy typed in 'hi' back before moving onto the next one.

The following messages were either more awkward attempts at conversation starters or pictures of genitalia sans the last one. The person messaging him in that one seemed polite enough. A bit too polite. Jeremy went over to the user's profile as soon as a photo was sent to him. The boy's eyes went wide, his face a mixture of horror and disgust as he saw the user's age and the image he sent.  
Wasn't there an age limit to this thing?  
Instinctively, he smashed the block button before putting his phone down. If he had been turned on in any way or form before seeing that sight, he definitely wasn't now and probably wouldn't be for a while.

He closed his eyes and laid back on his bed, a small grimace still on his features as he waited for the embedded mental image to dissipate. With a sigh, he lazily wrapped his arms around one of his pillows. Maybe he should just call it a night. However, as soon as he was about to doze off, his phone jolted into life once more. Jeremy considered ignoring it at first but ended up rolling over on his other side and reaching out for it anyway. It was a notification from SQUIP again. Not having anything better to do and nothing to lose, he shrugged and opened it.

 **gayAllMighty** : u into aotd?? thats so cool!

Well, that was definitely different than the other. The brunette rolled over onto his stomach and perched himself up on his elbows as he typed a reply back.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : its one of my faves its such a great game. im surprised theres someone else that knows about it since its so old tho. :O

It seemed like the sender was either waiting for his reply or just had nothing better to do as he replied almost instantly.

 **gayAllMighty** : no kidding but thats what makes it so cool!! old school games are the shit. but aotd is definitely the superior one of them all.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : spoken like a true game conosire. say have you managed to beat lvl 9? i cant seem to get the hang of it.

 **gayAllMighty** : ive finished all of it and the dlcs. im pretty much an aotd veteran. whats a conosire??

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i havent managed to get my hands on the dlcs yet and thats so cool! um isnt that the word for being an expert of something?

 **gayAllMighty** : did you mean connoisseur?

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : that word yeah fuck me.

 **gayAllMighty** : is that an invitation? ;)

Jeremy's cheeks flushed pink as he read that last message and didn't reply. A few moments later, another message popped up on his screen.

 **gayAllMighty** : im jks.

The teen didn't reply immediately. Instead, he went through the other's profile. He was surprised to see that he was as old as him. Glancing at his profile picture, he saw an image of a guy wearing a black t-shirt and... where those weed boxers? With the hand not presumingly holding his phone, he was making a peace sign and his head had been cropped out. Yup, this guy definitely seemed like a high school student.

A couple of minutes had unmistakably passed since he had started analyzing the other's profile, clearly as he received another message from the mystery boy with the weed briefs.

 **gayAllMighty** : im sorry i meant it as a joke really.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : oh no its fine dw about it. i just zoned out for a bit haha.

 **gayAllMighty** : phew ok i thought i scared you off. this site is 90% creeps no joke.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : yup. and wrinkly old pricks.

 **gayAllMighty** : aww you got one of those lmao i feel sorry for u. :P

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : mhm i can clearly see how sry you feel. ;P

 **gayAllMighty** : i am offended at the lack of appreciation at my empathy towards u.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : im offended at your assumption of me not taking a fuck joke.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : that joke.. actually sounded better in my head. forget i ever said that. well typed and sent.

 **gayAllMighty** : sure ill drop the joke. but that would give the sentence a completely different meaning.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : wdym?? :o

 **gayAllMighty** : :^)

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : O:  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : ... gdi

* * *

  
Micheal was having a blast. His mundane evening had turned into quite an enjoyable one. This guy seemed nice, too bad he'd probably be nothing more than another chat buddy. Maybe.  
After an hour of chatting about games and other random subjects, it was the other user that made the first move.

 **gayAllMighty** : and to conclude, that is why humans are at the peak of evolution and thus have stopped evolving altogether. well at least in the wise words of the discovery channel.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : woah that actually makes sense tho. and makes hella sense too. kinda.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : um hey ik you didnt rly msg me to talk about games and stuff. im sorry i kept going on about it. :/

Micheal furrowed his brows together, pondering how to handle his answer.

 **gayAllMighty** : i kinda did tho ur handle kinda struck out cause well aotd. enough said. idk ur pretty cool to talk to still and well im chill with this.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : oh. so you dont want to do anything in that sense?

 **gayAllMighty** : well unless you want to.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i kinda do ig.

 **gayAllMighty** : have u ever tried this kinda thing before?

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : not rly no.

 **gayAllMighty** : do u wanna?

Once again, the other male didn't reply straight away. But when he did, he also sent an image. A feeling of anticipation started to creep into Micheal as he observed the screen on his phone. And boy, what a feeling it was.  
Following the text 'maybe', was a picture of the sender laid back on what seemed to be his bed in nothing but tight blue briefs and an oversized grey shirt with a faded print in its center, riding up its wearer's front to expose a pasty white pelvis and lower stomach. If the sight wasn't already great enough, Micheal was sure that the other was sporting half a hard-on in that pair of tight underwear. And speaking of, he was pretty sure that he had gotten a chub from looking at that image alone.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : please?  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : idk why but from everyone that msged me so far i feel rly comfortable around you.

 **gayAllMighty** : then you must have really gotten no other people hitting u up except me lol.  
**gayAllMighty** : and that old dude.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : way to ruin the moment nerd.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : jk.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : you should send me a pic of urself tbh.

 **gayAllMighty** : oh yh right.

It was Micheal's turn to lay back on his bed and snap a photo of himself. And he did. He quickly discarded himself of the old green shirt he was wearing, throwing it haphazardly in a random direction on the ground to reveal his light brown skin. He took a few snaps of him, with his bare torso and free arm resting behind his head-naturally out of the frame.

 **gayAllMighty** : not as nice as yours but well fuck.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : is that an invitation? ;)  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : also i was expecting your weed boxers i am disappointed.

 **gayAllMighty** : nice try but that was bad and u know it.  
**gayAllMighty** : do you care enough for me that u went on my profile? how sweet. too bad i dont feel like getting up to get them tho lmao.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : pff fine i was only trying to set the mood.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : dont bother tbh theyre not going to be staying on anyway. waste of time.

 **gayAllMighty** : o rly?

As Micheal deliberated with his inner self whether to send a meme and ruin the moment or not cause let's face it, there were quite a few that would have been hilarious in that particular conversation, his chat buddy sent him another picture and he was glad he didn't thrive on his impulses.  
The fair skinned boy's shirt had been completely taken off now. His free hand was resting on the waistband of his briefs that had been pulled down past his hips, revealing his hard cock.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : what about this then?

* * *

Jeremy might have been keeping up a suave and smooth attitude on the chat but in reality, it was all a facade, masking his shyness and awkwardness. He wasn't sure if his face could go any redder than that. He also could not bring himself to look at the pictures he was sending of himself. Since when did Jeremy Heere, the nerdy, theatre kid with the stutter send dick pics to complete strangers on the internet?

 **gayAllMighty** : hmm two can play at this game.

Something new appeared in their chat. A video clip. Jeremy nervously bit down on his lower lip as he viewed it, his face flushing a deeper shade of crimson if that was possible.  
In it, the other male was stroking himself, his erection almost fully visible. Jeremy's half-lidded eyes soaked in every detail they could muster about the other's dick, the darker golden shade contrasting the rest of his skin and how unlike his own, it was uncircumcised. He noticed that it had the same average size as his however it was girthier.  
His thoughts drifted and his imagination wandered as he reached down to wrap his hand around his own dick, slowly jerking himself off at the thought of being with the other male in person. He wondered how that tan hand grabbing his penis would feel wondering over his lithe body, how his cock would feel hitting him repeatedly in the back of his throat. He would have kept thinking how it'd feel in other locations in his body if it weren't for the constant buzzing of his phone.

 **gayAllMighty** : ...so?  
**gayAllMighty** : o: ?  
**gayAllMighty** : im going to assume i either scared you off with my massive godzilla dong or ur beating your meat without me.  
**gayAllMighty** : i hope its the latter although godzilla dong sounds cool af.  
**gayAllMighty** : my other assumption is that u fell asleep.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : the latter.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : also dont say godzilla dong thats such a turn off.

 **gayAllMighty** : wow am i that boring? i am hurt.  
**gayAllMighty** : what r u scared of MASSIVE MONSTER DICKS?

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : no u idiot gdi.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : omfg CEASE.

 **gayAllMighty** : then which is it? ',:)

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : u know which one.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : wtf is that emoji.

 **gayAllMighty** : tell me or im going to say those two words again .  
**gayAllMighty** : its my eyebrow raisy one.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : what words??  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : oh no DONT.

 **gayAllMighty** : im waiting. ',:)

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : ugh fine but only because if we keep this up any longer i will go soft. you have to stop using that emoji too.

 **gayAllMighty** : hmm u drive a hard bargain but deal.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : ive been getting myself off to the thoughts of sucking your dick.

Jeremy couldn't believe he had just typed that and sent it. He felt embarrassed just thinking about it. The other's reply was another video message. This time around, the camera angle was different. Rather than being held up above him in a horizontal parallel, it was resting on his stomach as Jeremy got close up action of the male stroking himself.

 **gayAllMighty** : you want this to mouth fuck you mhm?

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : yes fuck.

 **gayAllMighty** : youd be good and swallow me whole wouldnt u? take all of me in ur pretty little mouth?

The image returned to Jeremy's mind, of the other fucking his throat raw, making him gasp for air and tears prickling at the sides of his eyes, submitting to anything his partner in intimacy desired just so he can be touched by him.  
Fumbling a bit with his phone, he managed to figure out how to send a video clip to the other. His chest was heaving up and down, his blush having crept down his neck- even his front was tinged pink. His strokes on himself were becoming sloppy and random and if it weren't for the automatic mute, the other would have heard his erratic breathing and suppressed moaning.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : fk im close.

 **gayAllMighty** : me too damn ur so fckn cute man.

Jeremy really wanted to reply back with a witty remark at being called 'cute' however it was at that moment that his body jolted upwards. Arching his back and biting back a loud sultry moan, he felt his climax hit.  
He kept stroking himself until he rode out all of his orgasm, slowing down the movement until he stopped.

His rapid breathing slowly started to slow down at a more normal pace as he rested the back of his hand against his forehead. Looking down at his phone in a bit of a haze, he quickly sent a picture to the other of the mess he had made of himself.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : that was amazing man.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : ive never felt anything this intense before.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : and i would know i do this everyday.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i mean jack off.

Jeremy frowned a little when the other didn't respond. Was that it? Was he going to ignore and block him now? Heck if Jeremy knew, he had no idea how these things went and what the procedure was.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : um u there?

A small sliver of paranoia made its way to the teen. What if he had been too demanding? What if he annoyed the other? Maybe he wasn't satisfied, maybe he wasn't as easy to satisfy as himself. Embarrassment once more started to resurface however before Jeremy could feel bad again he received a message that put him at ease.

 **gayAllMighty** : oh yh i was just cleaning up a bit.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : oh um right.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : sry but i never rly did this before so idrk what happens.

 **gayAllMighty** : well, for starters people here dont have hour long discussions about their favourite video games.  
**gayAllMighty** : but honestly thats not a bad thing. ;P  
**gayAllMighty** : ngl i enjoyed this.  
**gayAllMighty** : i hope we get to talk again tho.  
**gayAllMighty** : even if its just to discuss the cafetorium level of aotd.  
**gayAllMighty** : let me know when you pass it.  
**gayAllMighty** : if u wanna that is dont want to sound like wrinkle dick 8000.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : yh this was fun for me too.  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : and definitly yeah! ill let you know immediately! :D

That sounded too enthusiastic of him and Jeremy winced slightly.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : did u really have to mention that again omg mood killer but dw ur not a creep at all. :)  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : like u dont seem like one at least.

 **gayAllMighty** : what can i say mentioning vulgarities about old people is a specialty of mine.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : a talent unique to you and only you.

 **gayAllMighty** : exactly! i should be getting rewarded for my sheer expertise.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : u do have a reward for it tho.

 **gayAllMighty** : rly? what?

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : the privilege of me talking to you.

 **gayAllMighty** : i feel truly honored. sincerely.  
**gayAllMighty** : and as much as i would like to bask in the glory of this all i regretfully must call this a night. people with my entitled status have very busy days you see and must not squander time in talking with the common type.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : not even if theyre cute with pretty little mouths like mine?

 **gayAllMighty** : hmm debatable. maybe you don't have a pretty little mouth. maybe you have a big mouth with like tentacles coming out of it. maybe four of them. grotesque.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : that sounds mildly specific. r u into that? tentacle porn?

 **gayAllMighty** : itd be weird ngl.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : prolly.

 **gayAllMighty** : any way im off.  
**gayAllMighty** : ttyl yo.

 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : mhm gn u nerd.

As Jeremy was about to reach into his bedside drawer to get out a box of tissues to start cleaning himself up, one final message popped up from his new acquaintance. Opening it, a smile made its way to Jeremy's face.  
He had sent him a picture of him from the front, sporting the green shirt from before and holding his hand up to form the peace sign.  
But most importantly of all, he was also wearing the familiar boxers with the large green leaves from his profile picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19/2/2018: Hi y'all, sorry for the small delay. Here's a tip: never procrastinate on a project whose completion time is a pre-determined 3 months thinking you can easily do it in a week. Trust me on this, especially if it's coding.  
> Sorry for all the chat text, there will be less in future chapters but of course, it'll be present frequently due to the theme of this fic. Also yay, porn!  
> Till next chapter and don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this or if there's anything you'd like to see. I am open to ideas. <3


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class settle down. Settle down everyone, get to your seats- Ms. Rolan, please put your phone away, you know the usage of mobile devices is prohibited in my class. Thank you Ms. Rolan, now let's begin. So, regarding your next assignment..."

Micheal groaned and slumped down onto his desk, burying his face in his folded arms. First periods on a Monday morning should be banned. Mr. Gretch's lessons first thing Monday morning should be banned. And assignments given first thing Monday morning should without a doubt, be illegal. How could anyone stomach waking up on a Monday morning, head to school on a Monday morning, get to class half an hour before the lesson starts on a Monday morning and torture his students with an assignment on a fucking Monday morning?

Micheal hated Mondays and that was a given. Especially their mornings. Particularly that Monday morning.

He was tired and thus grouchy and irritated. Whilst at the time he thought it was a great idea- no the best idea ever, to stay up chatting away with his new acquaintance over SQUIP chat, he was suffering through the repercussions of running on a measly two-hour nap. No, not running, trudging. Dragging his feet to the bathroom that morning after crawling out of bed to get ready, grudgingly getting into his car and driving to school and reluctantly go to his first class- English with Mr. Gretch.

His thoughts drifted away from whatever task his teacher was about to assign them to the conversation he had the night before. On his suggestion, the two had established nicknames for each other. Since they both agreed on keeping their identities anonymous, they needed a way to refer to each other in a friendlier manner than 'you there'.

**gayAllMighty** : ok what about player 1 and player 2? obvsly ill be player 1.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : thats too much effort to type.

**gayAllMighty** : or ur just jealous im player 1.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : im not that petty.   
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : besides if i really wanted to be player 1 i know how to persuade you.

**gayAllMighty** : ofc ur not definitely not petty nope.  
 **gayAllMighty** : really now? ',:)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : gdi.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i would have written your name there to make it sound more direct and personal but we still havent set each other codenames yet.

**gayAllMighty** : because you want to be player 1? :D  
 **gayAllMighty** : and codenames sound cool. like were spy agents or something.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : no! =^=  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : secret agents of dick more like.

**gayAllMighty** : ok lmao fine lets come to a decision then.  
 **gayAllMighty** : i like that. :^)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : whats your favourite colour?

**gayAllMighty** : the rainbow.  
 **gayAllMighty** : geddit?  
 **gayAllMighty** : cause im gay af?

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : pick just one.

**gayAllMighty** : hm fine.  
 **gayAllMighty** : i know my joke was lame but no reaction at all? harsh.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : ...

**gayAllMighty** : red.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : then its settled then. ur red and im blue.

**gayAllMighty** : who gave you permission to call the shots around here?  
 **gayAllMighty** : but yh i like that.  
 **gayAllMighty** : hi blue.  
 **gayAllMighty** : this reminds me of this movie i watched.  
 **gayAllMighty** : about gay email buds one of them went under the name of blue.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : oh you mean that simon one?

**gayAllMighty** : yh.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i read the book its great.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : and now that you mention it is a similar situation only were not very attentive to our way of writing are we lmao.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i kinda like it this way tho. raw words raw emotions.

**gayAllMighty** : like godzilla dong? ',:)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : this is why i will never laugh at your jokes ever again.

**gayAllMighty** : damn im hurt blue.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : didnt realise u got blue balls from people not appreciating ur horrible jokes.

**gayAllMighty** : that...  
 **gayAllMighty** : is probably the worst thing i have read from you.  
 **gayAllMighty** : and its still fucking hilarious omfg.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : this is why punctuation is important kids.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : and i did get your joke earlier.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i just relish in making you wait for a reaction since i know how much you like that.

**gayAllMighty** : oh blue what a tease you are.  
 **gayAllMighty** : i am shook.

Micheal indeed was 'shook'. And by 'shook', he was currently being shaken by the student sitting next to him to wake up. Without realizing, he went from daydreaming to flat out napping in class.

Startled, he sat back up in his seat as he fixed his glasses back properly on his nose, having almost fallen off due to the sleeping position he took. It was then as he blinked that he noticed that the whole class, including Mr. Gretch, were looking at him.

"Good morning Mr. Mell, have you chosen your favorite-"  
"Blue!"

Micheal spurted out the word without thinking in his still half dazed state. He could feel his whole face burning up as the realization of what he had just sad dawned on him.

"I didn't realize you're into Danielle Steele. Very well then, onto the next student. Your favorite book please Ms. Rolan?"

Micheal sunk back into his chair, looking down into his lap as he fidgeted around with the sleeves of his bright red hoodie, trying to focus on everything else but the ordeal that just had happened and Blue, his chat and occasional sext friend. Could he consider them as friends now? Friendships don't usually form over those types of applications and situations but what he and Blue had was different than what he had experienced with any guy ever he chatted to over SQUIP. As his thoughts were about to wander back to the other male for the second time that hour, Mr. Gretch cleared his throat to get their attention once more.

"So for this assignment, I'll be pairing you in groups of two depending on how contrasting your favorite types of books are. While I figure that out, please take out the exercise sheets I gave you last week and start filling in page four."

With a groan, Micheal rooted through his bag to get the papers out however he couldn't find them. Then he remembered that he had used to them to soak up the spilled slushie in his car yesterday when he was out. He had gone over to Jake's place to bring him, but mainly Rich, hangover cure, and lunch from 7/11. It was a custom for them whenever the other two went to parties. In his haste to get home after receiving a message from Blue, he knocked over the cup containing the remnants of his own drink which he left in his car and the mess was not a pleasant one to clean, especially since he didn't have any tissues to soak the spillage up.

Back to the current situation, Mr. Gretch would definitely call him out if he wasn't doing his classwork. So instead, he took out a few random unsoiled sheets from his bag (they contained unfinished Math homework from the month before) and pretended to be actually doing something for the remainder of the period instead of just staring and lamenting over his current circumstances.

* * *

"Jeremy? Jeremy!"

  
"Wha-what?"

  
"You're dozing off again!"

Christine had been continuously nudging her friend for the entirety of the past half an hour. It was the last period on Monday and they were reviewing the script for their upcoming production of A Midsummer's Night Dream for the very first time, however, Jeremy was finding it very difficult to stay awake. This was due to getting a literal zero amount of sleep the night prior.

In a matter of less than 48 hours, his conversations with his new online chum had taken much off his waking hours- and sleeping time. He couldn't recall at what time he had fallen asleep last night. Was it midnight? Three in the morning? Whatever time it was, it was clearly evident he hadn't had enough hours.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i did it i beat level 9. :D

**gayAllMighty** : thats great!

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : now im stuck on level 10 tho. =^=

**gayAllMighty** : sounds like you need a true professional to guide you. ;P

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : oh yes teach me your wise ways sensei.

**gayAllMighty** : oml didnt knew you were a weeb.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i used to have a phase.

**gayAllMighty** : used to? ',:)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : stop that.

**gayAllMighty** : stop   
**gayAllMighty** : what  
 **gayAllMighty** : ?  
 **gayAllMighty** : ',:)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : im not messaging you again.

**gayAllMighty** : but you just did. ',:)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i hate you.

**gayAllMighty** : there you go again. ',:)

Of course, he hadn't really meant it. It was pretty evident around half an hour later, when Jeremy was stifling his moans into his pillow as for the second time that weekend he got off to the photos and video clips sent to him by the other male. Was this about to become a daily thing? Perhaps. Would Jeremy mind? Definitely not, well, maybe his sleeping schedule would but he didn't really want to think much about that for the time being.

Red. His new friend had a name now. After their little 'session', they spent around another hour just chatting and deciding on names for each other. Jeremy was glad he had something else than his username to refer to his chat friend when he thought about him.

The snapping of fingers in front of his face snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts.

"Are you even paying attention Jer? What has gotten into you today? Are you okay?"

The fingers were replaced with Christine's concerned face. Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he stared at her. Had he been dozing off again?

"I'm fine Chris, I just couldn't sleep properly last night, that's all," he mumbled, emphasizing his statement with a yawn.

Christine sighed exasperatedly, leaning away from her friend as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well just so you know, by our next lesson you need to choose what characters you're interested in playing."

"O-Okay."

"Don't forget to read the script since you've paid _so_ much attention to it today before making your picks."

"Right..."

"You also have to prepare an extract from the script to recite when auditioning for the parts. Of course, you'll be able to read from the script on the day since it's on such short notice but you know your chances will be better if you learn it by heart. It'll show your dedication to the performance!"

As she spoke, Christine's tone went from authoritative to one of excitement and joy as she bounced on her seat whilst explaining what had to be done to Jeremy. The latter nodded to her every word, hoping that he'll actually be able to remember them when he got started on his character choices later that day.

As soon as Mr. Reyes dismissed the students, the pair said their goodbyes as they exited the theatre hall. Christine headed towards the corridor leading to the school entryway with the rest of the class whilst Jeremy headed towards the opposite direction. After a few minutes of navigating through the hallways, he could hear the ever-growing sound of student chatter. Walking towards it, he finally came to face with a small cluster of students who were desperately pushing at each other to have a look at the paper pinned on the crooked notice board in front of them. A couple of other students were leaning back against the walls, waiting for the commotion to subdue before having a look at the pinned sheet themselves. Jeremy sighed and pulled out his phone, opening up the 'Games' menu and selecting Space Invaders. For the next couple of minutes, the male tapped away on his phone, putting all the concentration he could muster into the game.

His version was a demo version of the actual game so he could only play up until he beat the first mini-boss. However, he still felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him as the 'Victory' screen popped up, pumping his fist up into the air in delight with a small victory yell and a joyous smile on his face.

Then he realized that he was still at school and not the private quarters of his room. As he looked up from his game, expecting the people around him to be looking at him with judgemental raised eyebrows and snickering, he saw that there was no one there.

Had he gotten so engrossed in his game that he didn't notice the crowd dissipate and leave?

With a relieved sigh, he put his phone away and walked up to the board. His eyes scanned for his name on the list, eventually finding it near the end of the list. And next to it was his assigned partner's name. It was ...

"Jeremy Heere?"

The voice made Jeremy jolt in surprise as he turned around to face its owner. Behind him was a student that definitely hadn't been there earlier when he arrived. Of course, one would definitely notice a student wearing a bright red hoodie in the crowd of neutral and dull colors the rest of his classmates were wearing. And it wasn't just any student. It was that same one that had fallen asleep in class that morning, the quiet kid that sat next to him in class but never really talked to. This was probably the first time they interacted since they were put in the same class together a month ago when the school year started.

The only memory he had of the other student was him arriving late to class on the first Monday morning of the first term, bright red slushie in hand and a 7/11 grocery bag hanging from his other arm containing what looked like a sushi box as he held a couple of composition books against his chest. Mr. Gretch wasn't very pleased with the display and gave him detention on the first day. And confiscated his food much to the boy's dismay. He had then proceeded to drag his feet to the empty spot next to Jeremy and slump down onto the chair, sitting there during every English class since.

And up to a few seconds ago, Jeremy didn't even know his name. But now he did and as he looked at him, he gave him a small nervous smile.

"You must be ... Micheal Mell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/2/2018: I should be studying for my own English Literature exam buuuut I figured taking a break from reading Margaret Atwood and Shakespeare to indulge in writing was okay. A bit of a filler chapter but necessary to plot development of course.  
> Also, when Jeremy and Micheal were discussing nicknames, there's a reference to the upcoming movie 'Love, Simon' which I'm super stoked about and can't wait for it. I've read the book and it's great. If anyone hasn't read it and would like to check it out, the full name for the book is 'Simon vs. the Homo Sapien Agenda'. It's hilarious and an amazing piece of young adult fiction so definitely give it a shot, especially if you like 'Be More Chill'- which I assume you do since you're reading this.  
> As always, see you next chapter and don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this or if there's anything you'd like to see. I am open to ideas and I really love reading your comments guys. <3


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't catch me!"

The shorter boy laughed loudly as he yelled over to his friend behind him. His thick-rimmed, black glasses were resting askew on his face but he didn't seem to mind as he ran as fast as he could along the sandy seashore. The other kid, taller in stature with a bit of a chub, was chasing after him, a grin stretched from ear to ear on his face as he found himself catching up to the other.

Just a few more steps.

A few more.

He reached out and flailed his arms in front of him in an attempt to grab hold of the other boy's shirt and when he did, he pulled himself towards him with all the force a seven-year-old could muster. The pair ended up tumbling down, onto the sand and rolling towards the water's edge in a mess of hysterical laughter and shrieks as their bodies came in contact with the cold water.

Still giggling, they untangled themselves from one another and sat up in the shallow waters, small waves washing over their outstretched legs. The shorter of the pair rubbed his eyes before blinking rapidly.

"Micah! Everything is blurry!"

The other boy's hand scurried down to search in the sand around them and a few moment later, he brought up a pair of sand covered and wet glasses.

"You dropped your glasses, you dummy."

As he handed them to the other, he looked over towards the horizon where the sun was slowly setting, as if taking a dip itself in the sea. His smile grew bigger- if that was even possible. He loved Summers, especially this one in particular.

As the two boys got up on their feet, two adult women came running towards them. The pair of kids exchanged one look between them, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Micah! You were supposed to stay put and dry- _not_ get dirty again!"

The darker skinned woman went over to the shorter boy and grabbed him by the wrist as she started to pull him with her away from the water.

Micheal looked back, waving at his friend, his grin unfaltering. He couldn't see much of the other's face- most of it was covered by his dripping dark blond hair that had plastered itself all over it. However, the small smile on his face as he called out after him was still visible, his small hand still clutching the dirty glasses as he waved after him.

And then Micheal called out his name- what was his name again? It should be there, somewhere, in his memories right?

But Micheal couldn't remember his name, and he couldn't remember his face. What he could remember however was that-

"Um, sir? Would you like to order something or not? Sir...?"

Micheal jumped in his seat, startled at the voice. Blinking a couple of times, he looked away from the seaside poster hung up above on the wall in front of him and towards the owner of that voice.

"Oh um, ah ... one regular milkshake please."

"What type?"

"Regular?"

"Type as in, flavor sir."

"Oh! Um, banana strawberry?"

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Alright then, I'll have your order brought up to your table in a couple of minutes."

"Oh wait! Can I have extra caramel added to it?"

"Your milkshake?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Ah, mine too please!"

Micheal's head turned towards the other person in his presence and only then did he remember that he wasn't alone.

"Any more, adjustments to your order sirs?"

"Um no, that will be all, right?"

Jeremy smiled nervously as he spoke, turning round to face Micheal. The latter nodded and looked back towards their waitress with a sheepish smile as she sighed and walked away. God, he hated social interaction with strangers.

"Are you okay Micheal? You seemed a little out of it."

Jeremy had an edge of concern in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out a little bit, that's all. I'm alright, really."

"Ok well um, do you want to start working now or wait until the shakes come?"

"Up to you, I'm fine with either."

And with that, silence fell once more as the two waited for their order to arrive. Micheal realised how anti social the two of them were and that the real challenge wasn't coming up with a grade A presentation, but with them actually getting more comfortable with one another and actually speaking.

* * *

"Yup, that's me."

Micheal beamed at Jeremy as he looked up at the slightly taller boy. The latter wouldn't have expected himself to be paired up with him but hey, this could work out all right.

The pair stared at each other in awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

Micheal was the first one to speak.

"So um, I usually skimp out of these project things but since it's a group one do you want to like, maybe hang out after school and work on it?"

"Yeah sure, when are you free?"

"Pretty much always. We can start today if you want?"

A temporary internal conflict stirred up inside of Jeremy. As much as he wanted to get started on their group assignment, Jeremy had been longing all day to get home to play and chat with Red. Red. He couldn't stop thinking about him all day. Was he really that, lonely?

Shit, was he about to rapidly start getting too attached to Red?

No, he wasn't about to rapidly start getting attached to Red.

He had actually already started to rapidly get attached to Red.

The sound of the other male clearing his throat pulled Jeremy out of his thoughts.

"Yes!" he exclaimed loudly. Realising how over excited he sounded, he repeated the word in a lower tone, heat slowly creeping onto his cheeks in embarrassment, "Yes, that sounds great."

"Perfect!" said Micheal as his hand went into one of the pockets of his hoodie, rummaging through it for something. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there, however, so he pulled his hand out and stuck it in his other pocket as Jeremy looked on, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. This time around, he found what he was looking for. Bringing his hand up between them for the other to see, he presented to Jeremy a keyring with several keys and keychains dangling from it.

"I know a nice little place we could go to if you want. I can get us there in a jiffy."

"Woah, you drive?"

"Yeah, got a hand me down PT Cruiser from my uncle."

Jeremy didn't know many people his age who drove, let alone owned their own car, second hand or not so he was kinda impressed with Micheal.

The pair quietly made their way down the corridor, back from were Jeremy came, past the theatre hall and after going through a couple of more corridors and a flight of stairs, they found themselves walking out of the main school doors. The cool autumnal wind blew gently against Jeremy's face and he shivered slightly. He'd have to get a thicker jacket and perhaps a scarf- the weather was growing colder by the day. Soon, they'll be having rain pouring down daily and eventually, storms. Jeremy wrapped his arms around himself as he walked behind Micheal. On their way to Micheal's car, the two ran into another pair of students, one who Jeremy didn't really like, at all. In fact, as soon as Jeremy's eyes fell on the shorter figure, he found himself cowering behind his project partner who hadn't seemed to realize what was going on.

"Yo, Micheal! Think you can give me and Jakey a ride home today?"

Rich hopped off the low wall he was perched on and made his way towards them. Jeremy hoped that he wouldn't notice him, Rich was the last person he wanted to see right now, especially after such a long time of avoiding him at school and during lunch. However, Jeremy's former bully noticed him, much to the taller boy's dismay.

"Heere? What'ya doing with my bud here Micheal?"

Micheal took a step backwards to allow Rich to walk up to Jeremy, looking on at them with a tinge of curiosity.

"I um ... have school work to do."

"Do you now?"

"Ah yes ... "

"Interesting."

Jeremy was getting more anxious by the second and this was clearly showing by his stammer and the fact that he had absentmindedly started to fidget with the sleeves of his cardigan.

"Do you two like, know each other?" interjected Micheal.

Jeremy didn't know how to answer and Rich, Rich just shrugged.

"Kinda. So, about that ride home. What ya say, Micheal?"

Rich turned round to Micheal once more, changing the subject, however, Jeremy could still see the wicked, sly look he was giving to him from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you usually go home with Chloe on Mondays?"

"She's still recovering from Saturday so she didn't show up today. That shit was wild yo, you should have come."

"Nah. If I had the chance, I'd pass again."

"Lame."

By this point, the other boy that had been waiting with Rich, Jake Dillinger, had also made his way towards them but he hadn't said anything. The taller boy gave Jeremy a small wave and smile and the latter reciprocated. Jake was alright in Jeremy's books. In fact, since he had started hanging out with Rich at the end of the previous year, the short-tempered boy had stopped actively seeking him to pick on him so in a way, he was grateful of their unexpected friendship cause let's be honest, in what world would Jake, the perfect, athletic and handsome student, be best friends with Rich, an angry, ball of delinquency? Clearly, if parallel universes were a thing, this one would be just that. However, again, Jeremy was not complaining.

Eventually, the group started to move once more towards Micheal's car. Rich got there first and, after Micheal unlocked the doors, he opened the door to the front seat by the driver's to dump his and Jake's bag. So Jeremy had no choice but to follow suit and put his bag there too before squeezing in the back of the car- right next to Rich.

Throughout the ride, the tall lanky boy didn't really say much, he mainly stared out of the car window. Occasionally, Rich would 'accidentally' kick his leg or stretch his arms and hit him in the face but other than that, it was bearable.

He must've dozed off at some point as suddenly, he felt a hand gently shaking him and his name being called out. As Jeremy opened his eyes, he noticed that Rich and Jake were gone and that Micheal was looking at around at him from his seat behind the wheel, arm outstretched on his shoulder where he had been shaking him a few seconds ago.

"You fell asleep," he said, retracting his hand back, "Are you sure you're okay with working on the project today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that car rides tend to make me feel sleepy, that's all," Jeremy said, rubbing his eyes, wincing slightly.

A few minutes later, the two had been seated in a booth at this small retro-themed diner. Micheal said it was one of his favorite places to visit for food or snacks. After 7/11 of course, he claimed. The two had engaged in small talk before Jeremy excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When he got back, Micheal was staring at a poster on the wall above his seat, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Before Jeremy could tell him anything, however, the waitress had come up to them to take their order.

* * *

**gayAllMighty** : fuck I really wish i could see your face when you come for me blue.  
 **gayAllMighty** : i bet youre quite a sight. ;)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : youll just have to use your imagination for now. ;P

Micheal was comfortably wrapped up in a thick blanket as he chatted with Blue. A few minutes ago, the two had been at it again and now they were casually messaging each other like always. Blue seemed to be warming up to him even more now and Micheal was glad about that. He wanted to know more about him, about the things he liked, be it food, games, his favorite slushie flavor, porn, kinks- the list was endless. His anonymous friend was his favorite person to unwind with and talk to at the moment and he was enjoying every second of their interactions.

His project planning session with Jeremy earlier didn't last for long. Once the two of them received their milkshakes, Jeremy grew even more tired and dozed off once more midway in drinking his shake. So they ended up postponing their first official assignment meeting to the day after were hopefully, the other would be well rested and in a better working condition.

Speaking of resting, Micheal was growing pretty tired himself. After English class, he had jacked himself up on sugary snacks and energy drinks to get through the day. He even took a nap in his car during a free period to gain back some energy. But now, exhaustion was creeping up on him once more. Perhaps he should go to sleep.

However, it seemed that Blue had the same idea too. Before Micheal could even type out his good night message to his friend, he received a message from Blue.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : hey red im feeling p tired today so i was gonna go rest if thats chill with u.

**gayAllMighty** : ofc! y wouldnt it be? :)

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : idk i dont want to sound like im brushing u off yknow?

**gayAllMighty** : its all cool my dude.  
 **gayAllMighty** : besides im getting kinda sleepy 2.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : k then.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : sleep well.

**gayAllMighty** : u 2. :)

Micheal took his glasses off and placed them on an empty space on his bedside table which was littered with dirty tissues and food wrappers. He should clean that.

He will clean that.

Eventually.

Micheal slept fondly that night and felt quite refreshed in the morning when his alarm went off. Reaching out for his phone which he had left by his pillow to turn off the alarm, he realized two things.

Quickly, his hand scrambled through the junk on the small table beside his bed to find his glasses. After putting them on, he took a closer look at his phone.

The first thing he noticed was that he had forgotten to plug his phone into the charger and because of that, its battery was dying, holding on to its last 5%.

The second thing he noticed was that he had a thread of unseen messages from Blue. Opening them up, he read the time stamp- 3:30 am, a whole five and a half hours after they had stopped talking. And when he saw what the messages contained, he was pretty sure his heart had skipped a beat. A small beat but a beat nonetheless. Micheal was a little perplexed however, he managed to read them all- just before his phone turned itself off, fully drained from battery power.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : hey u on? cant rly sleep.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : btw i forgot to tell you i finished aotd.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i might be getting the dlc soon.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i hope.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : looks like ur still sleeping.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : damn.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : ill talk to u tomorrow.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : well today.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : i hope.  
 **apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : if u wanna.

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : <3

One word raced through Micheal's mind as he saw that one last message.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/3/2018: I'm sorry for another filler-esque chapter but really, I'm just setting up all the required components of the upcoming events. Vague childhood memories and not so vague memories of Rich being a cunt, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I'm also really hooked on the 'Book Of Mormon' musical right now and I might be contemplating writing something small for that, I'm not sure yet. Andrew Rannells and Rory O'Malley are amazing and their suppressed homosexual feelings kept distracting me all day whilst I attempted to write this chapter down.
> 
> As always, see you next chapter and don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this or if there's anything you'd like to see. Your comments really make my day you guys. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : taking photos from this angle is hard red.  
  
**gayAllMighty** : thats not the only hard thing right now. ,':)  
  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : hmm sounds like you dont want any pics from me.  
  
**gayAllMighty** : no pls do send.  
**gayAllMighty** : i was only messing with you. ;)  
**gayAllMighty** : have u tried taking it in front of the mirror?  
  
The boy sighed but with a promise of a good time and a raging boner, Jeremy crawled out from the warmth of his bed and made his way over to the bathroom after making sure his dad was nowhere to be seen parading in his own underwear in the corridor. Although Jeremy had no real issue with his dad seeing him running around in his undergarments (he had walked in on him whilst getting dressed on far too many occasions for Jeremy to mind that), he didn't exactly want his dad to see him with his dick clearly erect through his tight boxers. Also seeing his dad, in general, would turn him off not to mention it would also be a little disturbing. Very disturbing. It was already weird that these thoughts were racing through his head.  
  
When he saw that the coast was clear, he rushed across the hallway and went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. As he was about to lock said door, his phone vibrated to life in his hand. Glancing down at the screen as he padded over closer to the mirror, he saw that Red had sent him a photo. Eagerly opening it up, it was a picture of him clad in a pair of low cut dotted blue underpants with his hard dick poking over the waistband.  
  
Jeremy bit his bottom lip at the sight, heat rising to his cheeks. After around a minute of staring athis phone screen, he got another message from Red.  
  
**gayAllMighty** : im waiting babe.  
  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : coming.  
  
**gayAllMighty** : already damn im getting better at this arent i. ;)  
  
**apocalypseOfTheDAMN** : stuff it.  
  
The brunet expected another of Red's smart-ass retorts to pop up in a chat bubble but no response came. Deciding to not delay his reason for getting out of bed any further, he looked up from his phone to the mirror. Over his underwear, he was wearing an oversized grey hoodie and his hair was sticking out in all directions, not that it mattered anyway of course. Red wasn't going to see his hair.  
  
As he pulled the hoodie over his head to take it off, the stray thought of asking Red to meet up in reality crossed his mind but he quickly shook the notion away. As inviting as that sounded, he was scared of being a disappointment, of rejection. He'd rather remain a pretty face (well body) and nerd about games to Red than risk losing him. He had become too attached to their evening conversations and moments of distant intimacy.  
  
Jeremy turned around and twisted his upper body in a way that his posterior was still facing the mirror and he could see the reflection over the shoulder.  
  
What if Red asked him to meet tho?  
  
He used his free hand to hitch his waistband lower to reveal part of his ass in a teasing and flattering manner.  
  
Would he still say no?  
  
He snapped a photo and turned to take one at a different angle.  
  
And if he does, would Red be annoyed and stop talking to him?  
  
Getting lost in his thoughts and staring at the mirror in a spaced out way, Jeremy was oblivious to the door getting slammed open behind him. When he did realize, it was too late.

* * *

"Mama, why can't we go to the beach?"  
  
"Because it's not safe anymore, anak."  
  
The kid huffed as he tugged at his mother's beach dress, his eyes focused on the boards barricading the pathway leading down to the sandy shores.  
  
"Can't we go in from another way?"  
  
Looking over at the large rocks and boulders framing the area, leading downwards towards the water, the kid's frown grew more intense and the tugging on his mother's clothing even harder the more she declined him.  
  
"But I wanna go swimming with my friend! He's probably already there, waiting for me!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he finally let go of his mother.  
  
"I don't think he could have made his way to the beach, Micah, it's closed. You should know why."  
  
Micah whined but he knew his mother was right. He went up to the planks, barricading him from a place he enjoyed and rested his small hand over them as he recalled the events of the previous week.  
  
A rogue summer storm had hit them and the winds and thunder were so strong and powerful that they caused a rockslide and collapsed the caverns that line the far-right of the area with the risk of more stones tumbling down at any given moment. Apart from that, a number of people had been hanging out on the beach who ended up injured.  
  
But they were all right.  
  
That's what his mother told him.  
  
"Let's go home yes? I'll buy you an ice-cream on the way back."  
  
Looking around with new found excitement in his eyes, the boy grinned at his mother and nodded.  
  
"Can I have a slushie instead?" he said, jumping over to her side and reaching out to grab her hand.  
  
Smiling back at him, she shook her head in approval.  
  
"Cherry red right?"  
  
"Cherry red!"  
  
That was how long ago, ten years? Yeah, something like that.  
  
The air around Micheal was cold, the ocean breeze blowing gently at his face, caressing his skin as he sat there on the sand, bundled up in his favorite red hoodie with the hood up to keep him warm as he shuddered. Despite the cool air around him, the male was slowly sipping away at a slushie. A red slushie. His favorite.  
  
The night was dark, the only source of light emitting from the carefully rolled joint between the fingers of his other hand. He took turns in sipping his drink and taking hits from it as he allowed childhood memories to wash over him.  
  
That morning, him and Jeremy had gone to that diner again to work on their project. This time, they actually did start to work on it unlike the day prior. However, for the second time, Micheal couldn't help noticing the poster once more as they sat at the same booth. Yet this time, instead of spacing out during their allocated assignment time, he decided to go down to the place itself.  
  
When he arrived there, he noticed the barricades from a decade before were still there accompanied by several graffiti sprays and vulgar language. He didn't think twice before dislodging one of the planks- which wasn't that hard considering the state they were in- so he could jump over it.  
  
The place was eerily quiet but what else could he have expected?  
  
The area was littered with rocks that had rolled down or crumbled and weed and wild vines had grown all over the rubble and the towering piles of rocks surrounding the area. Actual litter had also gathered all over the once pristine sand.  
  
The small beach was kind of hidden in a way. It was at the bottom of a slope. At the top of the slop was pedestrian access. And from that point, people threw their garbage down over the railings separating the beginning of the rocky slope and said pavement.  
  
Resting his cup next to him, pressing it into the sand to create an indent so it wouldn't topple over, he took out his phone and checked his notifications. Nothing from Blue. That was weird, he had seemed so into it earlier.  
  
Shrugging it off, he went back to reminiscing.  
  
His mother had said that people had been injured there but in truth, they had actually been crushed to death by the avalanche of rocks. But of course, a parent wouldn't want to instill such a graphic image to their seven-year-old child. He had found out about it on the internet a couple of years after the incident but he hadn't thought too much about it.  
  
Until then.  
  
After the beach became an off-limits area, he had never gone down there again and he had never seen the friend he spent his Summer days with again.  
  
Dark blond hair, thick-rimmed glasses.  
  
He looked down at his phone again and sighed.  
  
Who is this guy? What is his name?  
  
Micheal buried his face in his knees as he wrapped his arms around them.  
  
He didn't know why this immense surge of nostalgia had come over him. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled loudly as he picked his things up to leave.

* * *

"What on Earth are you doing Jeremy?"  
  
The boy's breath hitched in his throat.  
  
His worse fear had come true.  
  
_Excuses, quick brain, think!_  
  
"I um-... checking for injuries?"  
  
Nailed it.  
  
"Injuries... ?"  
  
"I think I um have a pimple or something on my butt. Yeah, a pimple! And I'm trying to get a photo of it. Yes that's it!"  
  
"Jeremy are you-"  
  
"I have the picture now!" carried on the boy as he reached down and picked his hoodie up. As he expected, his boner had dissipated into nothingness, as if never existed the second his dad walked in.  
  
Albeit his stammering and embarrassed face, his father bought his tale and went out of the room. As soon as Jeremy heard his footsteps thumping down the staircase, he sprinted to his room, crawled into bed, and maybe screamed into his pillow.  
  
That was the worst.  
  
At one point, he just fell asleep, leaving Red on seen, completely forgetting about him until the next morning.  
  



	6. Intermission

The wind blew, stronger and stronger and the waves rose high, crashing against the shore in a thunderous sound. The rain poured like a waterfall, pouring hard like the child's tears as he sat there, taking in the sight with eyes wide open.  
  
Was it fear or wonder at the savage beauty of nature? Perhaps both. Or maybe just the latter.  
  
If he truly feared the thunderstorm, he wouldn't have scooted closer to the sea.  
  
He wouldn't be laughing on his own as he bent over to pick up the seashells near the water edge. Or what usually was the water's edge. With the waves engulfing half the beach, it was hard for him to decide on a separation point between the two.  
  
The waves grew larger and the whistling of the wind pierced his ears, like the shrill cry of the desperate mother, looking for her child.  
  
But he remained there, staring far into the monstrous sea as the water washed over him and swallowed his small figure.  
  
The world went black.  
  
He shot up from his bed, sitting up covered in sweat and panting. He glanced over at the alarm clock over by his bedside table and buried his face in the palm of one of his hands.  
  
Three am.  
  
It was going to be one long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/16/2018: Sorry for the delayed update. Things are brewing up and about to go down and honestly, I can't wait to share it all with you. Also this was a double chapter update, pointing out just in case.  
> Anyways, don't forget to comment and/or kudos if you like this work, it'll really mean a lot to me. Till next chapter! <3


End file.
